It's nothing personal, just good business Mikaelson
by Greysfan101
Summary: AU - Caroline Forbes – Mikaelson was as close to perfect as it got. And that was EXACTLY why she could not understand why her husband of 3 years Klaus Mikaelson cheated on her with his wretched assistant Tatia Petrova. Now she's out for revenge & things are about to get ugly. Features other characters and ships. Rated M for later.
1. Chapter 1

Caroline Forbes - Mikaelson was mad. No, she was furious . And if Mrs. Mikaelson wasn't happy no one was.

She stormed towards her office and barked at her assistant on the way.

"Meredith, clear all my meetings for today and reschedule them for next week and make sure to call ALL of my clients and apologize for the inconvenience"

"But Caroline – "whined Meredith in protest as she was supposed to go home early to celebrate her boyfriend's birthday.

Before she could continue Caroline snapped, "Ma'am. You're supposed to call me Ma'am not anything else you understand? I'm your boss not your friend. Show some respect Ms Fell or there will be consequences. And, no 'buts'. I ask you to do something you do it. Don't question it. If you're incapable of doing what I ask you to do then I strongly suggest you pack up your things and resign Meredith so I can find someone who can do it. So what is it going to be Ms Fell? "

"I- I – I'm so sorry Ma'am. It won't happen again. Consider it done. I don't want to lose my job", stammered a trembling Meredith who really didn't want to upset her boss more than she already had.

Caroline's face slowly turned into a smirk. She knew it was wrong that she took out her anger on her poor assistant but it felt good to vent. With a devilish smile she said "Now that's what I like to hear. Oh and get me a coffee. The usual. Don't take all day. "

And with that Caroline flipped her hair and went into her room slamming the room behind her leaving a frightened Meredith behind.

Meredith let out a huge sigh of relief as she sunk back in her chair.

"Brilliant. Over 30 clients to call and apologize and an even bigger number of meetings to reschedule. Today is going to be a long day. "She sighed.

Knowing she won't make it back home in time she sent a quick text to her boyfriend telling him that she won't be able to make it tonight and promised him that she would make it up to him later.

She started to reschedule as per Caroline's orders when she suddenly realized.

"Crap! THE COFFEE! "

She hastily grabbed some cash from her bag and ran to catch the elevator to rush to the nearest Starbucks.

She made it just in time before the doors closed and let out a huge sigh of relief as she thought,

"Thank god I didn't give Caroline another reason to fire me on the spot".

Meanwhile, in Caroline's office …

Caroline went straight to her liquor tray and poured herself a glass of bourbon.

Her outburst with Meredith had temporarily helped her forget the real reason on why she was upset in the first place.

The more she thought about it, the more pissed off she got. She downed her glass and poured herself another.

She kicked off her heels and sat in her leather couch in her office as she nursed her drink. She closed her eyes as the warm liquid made a burning trail down her throat.

"_How dare he do this? Do this to ME of all people? Ugh. The nerve. Who the fuck does he think he is? ", Caroline thought. _

_It hurt. It really did. But Caroline didn't want to admit it. No she did not. Feeling vulnerable, well, that wasn't really her style. She didn't like feeling weak. And love was the biggest weakness. She liked being strong, powerful and intimidating even. That was after all how she ended up being the CEO of Mikaelson Inc, one of the world's biggest multibillion dollar companies. She was instrumental in sealing a few of the companies most vital deals including the ones with Donavon Inc, Salvatore and Co, Lockwood and Sons and so on which helped the company to reach an all time high. _

_She was even ranked No 60 in the Times Top 100 – Most influential Women in the world. Not only was she a pioneer in her field, intelligent, and had impeccable taste in fashion, she was drop dead gorgeous with her beautiful blonde locks, dazzling smile and her long legs which seemed to go on forever. She was also an activist as she not only cared deeply about the protection of the environment and the endangered animals but also about many social causes._

_Caroline Forbes – Mikaelson was as close to perfect as it got. And that was EXACTLY why she could not understand why her husband of 3 years Klaus Mikaelson cheated on her with his wretched assistant Tatia Petrova. She couldn't believe that HE of all people would betray her like this. HE, who she loved with all her heart and would travel to the ends of the earth for cheated on her. But things are going to change. Klaus Mikaelson and Tatia Petrova were going to pay. She would make sure of it. _

_They were going to wish that they never met a person named Caroline Forbes - Mikaelson in the first place._

_She promised herself that. _

_Because hubby? _

_Shit just got real. _

She opened her eyes and with a determined look, she emptied her glass and poured herself yet another one.

She wondered where Meredith was with her coffee because she sure as hell didn't want to be drunk at work.

Well, it was more like she didn't want to be caught drunk at work.

She still had a reputation to protect for god's sake.

Plus, she had to be sober to plot her revenge.

**Author's note - **

**Hey guys! This is my first ever fic and I had a rather fun experience writing it. Writing fanfics are clearly not as easy as I thought it would be. So I hope I haven't done a not too shabby job. I love Klaroline and I really hope that there's more in store for them in the future on both shows. **

**This fic will primarily focus on Klaus and Caroline but new characters will be making an appearance in the next or future chapters and there will be other couples as well. Promise x **

**This chapter was more of an introductory chapter so I couldn't really put a lot of details in but the next few chapters will give you an insight about how Klaus and Caroline met and got married and what pushed Klaus to cheat on her with Tatia and will definitely feature their relationships with other characters.**

**Also I would also love to know what all ships you would like to see in this fic. Like would you prefer Elena with Damon or Stefan. Or do you want Katherine with Elijah and so on. **

**Reviews are love guys !**

**Tell me what you think. And constructive criticism is always appreciated :) **

**Tell me what you loved and what you hated and what you think I should change and if you have any ideas for new plots then please don't hold back.**

**If you like this story then please do follow because I would absolutely love to continue this story. **

**Thanks a ton :) **


	2. Chapter 2

Caroline Forbes-Mikaelson was hurting. Hurting in the worst way possible. Heartbreak. Her eyes stung at the remembrance of her lying cheating husband. the love of her life , her fucking soul mate wrapped up with his skank of an assistant in his office ripping each others clothes off like no one was watching. But oh she was watching all right and the best part? He had no fucking clue she knew. She had been stupid enough to be a good wife and visit his office when she saw them getting it on.

_How could she have not noticed?_

All those times in the past when Klaus had come back smelling like cheap perfume and all those "dinners" with clients which just had to involve Tatia even though she was a mere assistant but how he insisted he was just trying to teach her the tricks of the trade, and all those times he was late because he had to give her a "ride" home. Oh she bet it was a quite a ride all right.

_Son of a bitch._

_How long had this been going on for? Days? Weeks? Months?_

_How long had he stood next to her smiling and kissing her and telling her he loved her while he fucked his assistant at work?_

These questions were plaguing her mind for a good one-hour now and she wanted nothing more than to bawl her eyes out and devour some salted caramel ice cream whilst watching reruns of friends curled up on her couch.

One question she however refused to ask herself was if her husband was still in love with her or was he in love with Tatia?

Fresh tears sprung her eyes as the thought crossed her mind.

_Tatia._

The name felt like poison in her mouth. The girl was different from her in everyway. Brown hair, voluptuous body massive rack, pouty lips, doe eyed and while Caroline thought herself pretty and might even go to the extent of saying hot she knew she was completely unoriginal in comparison to Tatia's exotic beauty.

No. She would not be weak and let some brown haired bimbo fuck up her perfect life and make her feel insecure. Definitely not. She will not lose control. She willed her tears back and poured some more liquor into the coffee cup Meredith had brought her.

_Alcohol._ T_hat's what she needed right now. Something to numb the pain of betrayal._

A shrill sound of her cell phone ringing momentarily distracted her from her ordeal.

She picked it up immediately noticing it was her friend Jo calling her and coldly greeted her hello.

" Geez Care what crawled up your ass and died? Who fucked up this time? Was it that moronic intern again or is work just being a pain in the ass as usual?" Jo's perky voice rang through the line.

Jo Woods was a primary school teacher and Caroline's best friend. They had grown up in Mystic Falls together and moved to the Big Apple after college where they were roommates as New York's housing situation was just outrageously expensive. Well that was until she fell madly in love with Klaus and started a life with him.

" No, Jeremy hasn't done anything. Yet. It's nothing, I'm just having a stressful day." Replied Caroline meekly.

" I keep telling you Care. I know you're a hotshot businesswoman and everything but it's time you took some time off. You practically live in that office. You need to go home and have some fun with that gorgeous husband of yours." Giggled Jo.

At the mention of Klaus, Caroline scrunched her eyes shut and slowly said, " No, I doubt we'll have the time, He's been really busy lately too. " Yeah, busy screwing his assistant.

" Well, in that case you could literally bunk a day and spend a girls day out with me. We could go to the spa, get our hair and nails done, go watch a movie, go wedding shopping, go paintballing, go- "

Caroline had been zoning a bit but when she heard "wedding" she immediately interrupted her.

" Wait a minute. What wedding?"

" Oh don't be silly Care, mine obviously."

"WHAT. Are you freaking serious? You're getting married? Alaric finally grew some balls huh?"

" Hell yeah he did." Giggled Jo.

" Oh my god. This is such good news Jo. Congratualtions baby girl. How did he pop the question? And oh my god show me the damn ring woman! Send me a picture right now.," said Caroline suddenly feeling an insane amount of happiness for her friend.

" Thanks so much Care. Easy on the questions Care bear. I have to go now, my break is over but how about we grab some lunch on Friday and I'll answer all your questions? " said Jo with a chuckle.

" Definitely Jo. Bye see you later."

After her friend hung up Caroline felt a slight ache in her chest as she remembered her own wedding three years ago. Her wedding was perfect and every bit of a fairy tale she had imagined. It was beautiful and it was probably one of the best days of her life. Then she remembered Tatia. Ugh. She needed some liquor. Fast.

XXXXXXXXXX

**A/N **

Hey everyone,

This story was on hiatus for abit, sorry about that. I've decided to continue it but I still have to warn you that updates will be slow as hell.

Hope you liked this one although it's filler.

Fav. Follow, and comment telling me what you think and please leave a name if you're a guest.

All the love,

Chaish.


	3. Chapter 3

Music : Pumping blood : Google it? I forgot the artist.

Tenerife Sea : Ed Sheeran.

FLASHBACK – 5 years ago.

"Come on pick up the pace you guys, this is a wedding not a funeral." Said Caroline snapping her fingers at the band in the chapel. The guests were slowly arriving and the wedding would soon begin. She was at her best friend Elena's wedding which she had planned herself. She promised her that everything was going to go perfectly and that this was going to be the best damn wedding that Mystic Falls had ever seen.

Caroline double checked her clip board to see if everything was in order for the 100th time. She liked to be organized, so what. That was the only way she could juggle a 9-5 job in NYC, maid of honor duties and wedding planning all at once. One would normally never take on that much of a work load but pretty much anyone who knew Caroline Forbes knew that if anyone could do so much all at once it would be her. She outsourced most of the work from NYC with regular skype calls and thousands of emails but she had flown down from New York two weeks before the wedding just to make sure everything would go smoothly.

Caroline looked around the chapel and sighed contently. It took many sleepless nights and a lot of fucking work but everything was perfect.

She was broken out of her thoughts from the faint buzzing from her phone.

REMINDER: T MINUS 1.5 hours to OPERATION WEDDING

CHECK ON CATERERS.

CHECK ON ELENA.

CHECK ON DAMON.

WEAR DRESS.

She quickly dismissed the reminder and started walking down the aisle towards the Elena's dressing room but abruptly stopped when she saw one of the decorations out of place.

"Hank can you please fix this?" she said calling to the handy man near the altar of the chapel where she also saw Matt and Jeremy fixing their ties as they came in through the side entrance.

She immediately bolted towards them but on seeing her they tried to run out of the entrance they walked in through. But they were too late as she quickly stepped in front of them and blocked their way.

"HELLO BOYS" said Caroline chirpily.

"We're so screwed." Groaned Jeremy.

Everyone knew that when Caroline was in charge she would enlist pretty much everyone's help to make sure things ran smoothly sending people running crazy errands.

"Come on Jer don't be like that. This is your sister's wedding and you know everything has to go smoothly. And Matt this is also something you should care about considering Elena is your best friend. So if you would please try to help me out a little? I have still so much to do and I have to get into my dress too." Said Caroline batting her eyelashes.

Matt and Jeremy looked unsure and looked at each other nervously.

"Come on guys. Please? Pretty please?" Said Caroline with puppy dog eyes.

"NOT THE PUPPY DOG EYES." Groaned Matt.

"Yeah Care no need to pull out the big guns. We'll help you." Added Jeremy.

Caroline smirked and said "GREAT. Okay Matt I need you to check on the caterers. Tell Chef Violet that I hope she's going with the original plan of red wine reduction instead of that disgusting peppery one and that everything should be ready to go around noon. And Matt I want you to check on Damon. Tell him that I will castrate him personally if he decides to wear those Nike trainers instead of the black chic ones I got him from New York. I don't want to explain to my best friend why she can't have babies with her husband. And report back to me once you're done please. Okay chop chop, we have a wedding happening in an hour."

Matt and Jeremy looked like they had signed a death sentence as they grudgingly went in different directions to do her errands.

Caroline smiled satisfactorily as she checked her clipboard again. She was about to walk towards Elena's dressing room again when a voice behind her said,

"And where do you want me love?"

Caroline smiled like a fool. She turned around unable to keep the grin off of her face and took in the sight of the love of her life, Niklaus Mikaelson.

He looked every bit divine in his well fitted Armani suit, messy blonde hair and to top it all off his face was painted into his signature smirk.

Caroline sighed, "You-'re you're just perfect."

Klaus took a few steps towards her and hugged her.

"Hey love. How are you doing? All good?" he murmured into her hair.

"I'm good now. I just hope everything turns out okay." Caroline said into his chest.

Klaus pulled away but still held her in his arms and smiled at her, "I'm sure it'll be more than okay. Caroline Forbes doesn't do anything okay. Everything looks amazing, love."

Caroline couldn't help feel giddy as she stared at Klaus. He had always made her feel so special, so extraordinary so happy_. Love._ It's been a two years of knowing him but it still makes her go weak in the knees every damn time he calls her that especially in that sexy British accent of his.

"God I love you." said Caroline sweetly as she grinned like a teenage girl standing with her crush.

Klaus laughed and with a complete look of adoration said "I love you too baby."

He then kissed her hard and Caroline immediately kissed him back and ran her hands though his hair.

However they were interrupted by a buzzing which Caroline soon realized was her phone.

"Oh my god. Nik you're distracting me. I have so much to do. I have to check on Elena and oh god I have to get my dress from the car too. I literally have no time and I –"

"Easy, love. You have more than enough time. And besides I'll help you. How about I go check on Elena and you go wear that gorgeous dress that I will have the absolute pleasure in stripping you out of later tonight." Said Klaus in a teasing but calming tone.

Caroline blushed profusely as she took a deep breath.

"Stop it Nik. We're in a church."

"As if that's stopped us before baby." Winked Klaus.

Caroline flushed even redder when she recalled the time when Klaus and her had attended a colleague's wedding a year ago. They got black out drunk and couldn't keep their hands of off each other so much so that they ended up hooking up in the confession chamber.

"Oh god. That's never going to happen again. Alright I'm going to go. I'll see you soon, Nik." She said as she tried to compose herself. She quickly turned on her heels and walked down the aisle as she checked her list again. When she reached the door she turned around to ask Klaus if he was still checking on Elena when her heel caught on the fold of the carpet and she felt herself free falling but was caught by a pair of strong arms.

She looked up to see Klaus laughing at her to which Caroline groaned.

"You're so clumsy Caroline. Be careful, love." Said Klaus sweetly.

"Yeah whatever. Well I turned to ask you whether you were still checking on Elena?" enquired Caroline.

"Yes, I'll go there right now." Replied Klaus.

"Okay thanks." Said Caroline as she pried herself out from his arms to walk herself out of the church when she felt herself being twirled around by a strong grasp on her arm.

"HEY. Klaus you're making me late. What is it now?" whined Caroline.

"You forgot something, sweetheart." Smirked Klaus.

Caroline felt panic seize her as she frantically checked her clipboard.

"Forgot? FORGOT WHAT I SWEAR I –", but her voice was silenced by Klaus's lips.

Caroline moaned in response as deepened the kiss. Klaus pulled away first and looked at her with smirk, "You forgot that."

"Oh." Said Caroline who was now a blushing mess.

"Go baby. I don't want you to be late." He said as he released her from his grip.

Caroline gave him one last smile as she smoothed her hair and turned around.

She hadn't even taken two steps when she felt a hard tap on her ass and she turned around to look at smirking British man behind her who was waving at her.

Caroline couldn't fight the smile forming on her face as she stuck out her tongue and hastily ran into the parking lot.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Alright ladies, it's show time. Bon Bon you're walking first, next is Kat and last is me. Then the music will pause and then Jeremy will walk Elena down the aisle. Anyone have any questions?" said Caroline with a clap of her hands as she stared at the three girls.

"Yes Care, we did attend the rehearsal yesterday." Said Katherine rolling her eyes.

"Yes that's true but I'm just making sure." Said Caroline with a scoff.

She checked the time and she clapped her hands again as she said "Okay let's get a move on the ceremony starts in 15 minutes. Girls come on let's get this bride to the altar. Bon help me with her train will you? And Kat grab her bouquet."

Elena Gilbert looked every bit of a princess in her mermaid lace gown. Her brown locks cascaded down her back in curls and she had flower crown resting on top of her head.

Her bouquet were lilacs and white roses which matched the flowers in her hair.

The bridesmaids had lilac gowns and each of them had a flower crown as well.

It took some time but they finally got Elena outside the double doors leading to the altar. Murmuring could be heard from outside and the band was playing a light tune.

She checked the time again to see that the ceremony starts in 8 minutes. She checked her phone to see updates from everyone that everything was right on time and a particular relief was knowing that Damon was in fact wearing the shoes she had bought for him.

She saw a message from Klaus asking her not to trip on the carpet like earlier which Caroline rolled her eyes to and she read his next message which said he couldn't wait to see her in her dress which made a steady heat creep up her neck. She quickly texted Stefan asking whether they were at the altar yet and if the pastor was ready and a few minutes later she got a response saying that everything was ready. She checked her time again to see that the ceremony was in 5 minutes. She could finally breathe easy now that everything was in order.

"Hey Care?" said Elena with a smile.

"Hey Lena. How are we feeling? Any nerves? Do you need anything?" asked Caroline frantically.

Elena laughed and hugged her and said "I'm completely okay Care. More than okay actually. I'm getting married. Oh my god I'm getting MARRIED. But seriously this wedding is everything I imagined it to be. Everything is perfect and I have you to thank for that. I can't thank you enough. I love you Care."

Caroline breathed a sigh of relief and said, "I love you too Lena. You look fucking beautiful, like Damon's jaw is going to be on the floor. BUT OH MY GOD YOU'RE GETTING MARRIED."

Elena squealed with Caroline for a few minutes and said, "Thanks Care, I hope so. My maid of honor looks pretty darn hot as well, I mean Klaus is going to be undressing you with his eyes."

"Funny you said that because he texted me the exact same thing and asked me not to trip like earlier you know-, Oh my god Elena make sure you don't trip okay? I tripped earlier and if Klaus hadn't caught me I would have broken my neck. Heels are really unreliable so hold onto Jer when you're walking down-"

"JEREMY" cried Caroline, "WHERE IS JEREMY?"

She checked her phone to see that the ceremony starts in 2 minutes and the younger gilbert was nowhere to be found. She started to call him when a panting Jeremy ran towards them down the hallway.

"Sorry I'm … late … guys. I was in the... bathroom…" said a heaving Jeremy.

Caroline scowled at him.

"You almost messed up the schedule."

"But I had to pee." Frowned Jeremy.

"You could have held it or peed in the bushes or something Jer." Scoffed Caroline.

"Peed in the bushes?" said Jeremy raising a brow.

"Okay that's enough you guys it's starting." Said Bonnie and soon Caroline realized that the wedding march began to play loudly. Everyone got in a line quickly and soon the doors opened.

When it was Caroline's turn to walk down the aisle she smiled at everyone in the audience as she passed by them and when she almost reached the end of the aisle she saw Klaus standing and staring at her with hooded eyes. He raked his eyes all over her body and Caroline felt a shiver run up her spine. She shot him a smile and he smirked as he mouthed "Beautiful" to her.

She blushed and she walked up the steps onto the altar and turned towards the doorway where Jeremy and Elena stood.

Caroline turned to look at Damon who had the biggest smile on his face and when she looked at Elena who made her way down the aisle she held a mirrored expression.

Her heart was feeling so heavy with so many feels. When Elena reached the end of the aisle she handed her bouquet to Caroline as Damon shook hands with Jeremy and then looked at his bride to be. He took her and whispered something in her ear which made her smile and brush profusely. It was so bloody cute, Caroline thought.

The minister began to speak about love and matrimony and Caroline couldn't help but look towards Klaus in the audience. He was already looking at her with a smile.

Caroline smiled at him return and turned her attention to the couple to be wed.

They had already began their vows and she saw tears in both their eyes. She was facing Damon but she didn't have to see Elena to know she was crying. Yes, Damon Salvatore who almost always gave everyone shit for being too emotional.

The vows were done and soon the 'I do's' and rings were exchanged and the whole ceremony was concluded with a heavily passionate kiss from the couple. They made their way down the aisle as Caroline slipped out through the side exit and made her way towards the outdoor table setting for the wedding lunch. She had to be sure things were going smoothly of course. No room for error.

XXXXXXXXXX

The wedding lunch was over and everyone was waving goodbye to the couple who was off to Utah for their honey moon. Elena had hugged her already and gave her present as a thank you for everything. She opened the bad to see her ultimate weakness. A box that said Louboutin sat at the bottom and she knew it was the black stilettos she had been eyeing for a while. Caroline squealed in delight and hugged her best friend. Damon and Elena were saying goodbye to Jenna who basically raised Jeremy and her along with Kat when Elena's parents died.

A pair of strong arms wrapped around her waist and she already knew who it was.

"Hey you did it baby." Whispered Klaus into her ear.

She could feel his body pressed up against her back.

"Yeah I did." Whispered Caroline back.

"By the way you look absolutely ravishing, sweet heart.' Klaus murmured into her hair.

Caroline blushed, "They look so happy don't they? Did you see the way they looked at each other during the ceremony? I think Damon even cried."

"I wouldn't know sweetheart, I was too busy looking at the pretty maid of honour." Replied Klaus smoothly.

Caroline rolled her eyes.

"You know what today made me realise?" he continued.

"What?" said Caroline as she turned to face him.

" That I want nothing more than to drag you down that altar and get married to you right now, right here." Said Klaus in a serious voice.

Caroline looked at him a surprise.

"But I know you want the big wedding and all so guess I'll just have to wait a year. But in my mind you're already my wife,baby." He added.

Caroline didn't know what to say. He had proposed two weeks ago and she had said "Yes" without hesitation, but they decided that they wouldn't be one of those couples who rushed to the altar. They wanted to go slow and take it as it comes and explore the engagement aspect. Other than Elena and Klaus's brother Elijah, they hadn't told anyone else as they wanted to keep their engagement under wraps so that the focus wouldn't be taken off Elena or the wedding.

She stared at the man in front of her and started pulling his hand as she led him into the church.

"Caroline, love what are you doing?" said Klaus as she tried to keep up with the blonde.

She walked down the altar and turned right.

Klaus had a big smirk on her face as he realized what she was doing.

"I thought it won't happen again." Said Klaus with a laugh as the blonde opened the small door and shoved him in to the confession chamber.

"Shut up and ravish me, husband." Caroline replied with hooded eyes as she walked herself in and locked the door.

Klaus didn't have to be told twice and with darkened eyes he grabbed on to her and kissed her.

Hard.

XXXXXXXXX

**A/N**

**Happy Friday everyone!**

**Cheesy flashback? Corny? Sappy? **

**Just a quick heads up that there will be more of these flashback so y'all can see how they were as couple before everything hit the fan.**

**Leave a comment and tell me what you think and if you're a guest remember to leave a name.**

**ALSO.**

**CHECK OUT MY OTHER KLAROLINE WORK **** 1) Royals like us - Chapter 5 is up.**

**2) Wildest Dreams - I've posted like one chapter but I will be willing to continue it if y'all want me to.**

**If you want me to continue 'Wildest Dreams' leave me a comment on that story saying 'UPDATE.'**

**All the love as always,**

**-C**


End file.
